J'ai raté le dernier train
by drarry-fanfiction
Summary: OS Concours Le claquement de ses pas résonnait sur le sol carrelé de la gare bondée, émettant un bruit sourd sous le poids de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait loupé. C'était une catastrophe. HP/DM


Voilà un tout petit OS dans le cadre d'un concours dont le thème était : « J'ai raté le dernier train ». Il ne devait pas accéder 1000 mots.

Bonne lecture !

**J'ai raté le dernier train**

.

Le claquement de ses pas résonnait sur le sol carrelé de la gare bondée, émettant un bruit sourd sous le poids de son corps. Sous ses yeux, une multitude de personnes s'agglutinaient sur son passage, se poussant brusquement les uns aux autres pour avoir l'avantage, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre son avancée. Il ralentit légèrement, trottinant lentement pour éviter de se cogner à la foule et souffla bruyamment, tentant par cela de réduire les battements de son cœur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, menaçant de sortir sous la violente agitation. Une traînée de sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos, chatouillant ses flancs recouvert de son épais gilet de laine. D'une main, il essuya la fine pellicule d'eau qui s'était déposée sur son front pâle, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire de même dans son dos, et réajusta d'une poussée le gros sac qu'il portait et qui écrasait son épaule frêle.

Une stridente sonnerie se fit alors entendre et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent davantage. Il reprit sa course folle, bousculant un groupe de personnes qui attendaient au milieu du passage. Il leur adressa un rapide geste de main et s'excusa brièvement. Ses pieds douloureux lui faisaient mal et son souffle court lui brûlait la gorge mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il bifurqua rapidement sur sa droite et se dirigea vers l'allée quatorze. Devant lui, le train était encore là. Des volutes de fumée grisâtres tournoyaient dans les airs grâce à la petite cheminée sur le toit du véhicule et un sifflement distinctif s'échappaient du train, signe d'un imminent départ. Il raffermit sa marche mais alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir, les portes du wagon se refermèrent lentement sous son regard angoissé. Il courut encore plus vite, se moquant de la fatigue qui assaillait doucement son corps et il cria, à l'attention des passagers déjà installés à l'intérieur :

« S'il vous plaît ! »

Les gens assis dans la rame l'observaient silencieusement à travers la vitre de verre mais personne ne fit le moindre geste pour retenir les portes. Enfin, il attrapa les battants du train, essayant de les retenir pour ne pas qu'elles se ferment mais il n'y parvint pas. A bout de force et de souffle, il relâcha sa prise d'un air las. Il regarda les personnes assises à l'intérieur et se détourna lentement. Il fit glisser son sac de son épaule et ce dernier chuta sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait loupé et que personne ne l'avait aidé. Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. C'était le dernier train en direction de Paris et le suivant ne partirait que le lendemain, à l'aube. C'était une catastrophe.

Soudain, une main agrippa son bras et il se retourna brusquement, repoussant la personne qui le tenait, se débattant sous la rude poigne. Puis, lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme qui lui faisait face, il stoppa tout mouvement. Il était grand, approchant dangereusement d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix et portait un ensemble gris banal, saillant cependant ces muscles avec application. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient dressés sur sa tête dans un style décoiffé et ses yeux gris-bleu l'observaient à la dérobée. Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres pâles de l'homme, faisant apparaître de légères rides à la commissure de sa bouche et aux coins de ces yeux. Draco. Une bouffée de soulagement saisit brusquement Harry et il se jeta sur lui, sourde à la plainte qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme sous la brusque charge et le serra dans ses bras avec force. La voix de Draco aux intonations graves se alors fit entendre, répandant des frissons le long de ses bras :

« Je ne te voyais pas venir alors je suis sorti du train. Je ne voulais pas partir sans toi. »

Draco caressa ses cheveux bruns et le prit dans ses bras à son tour, refermant ses bras contre son corps, le berçant presque. Draco semblait avoir remarqué son émoi car il extirpa sa tête de son cou et posa un tendre baiser sur son front moite. Harry soupira de bien-être.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange, ce n'est rien. On prendra celui de demain. »

Sa douce voix avait soufflé ses mots au creux de son oreille et il réprima le sanglot qui montait doucement dans sa gorge. Harry se détacha légèrement de lui, séparant leurs deux corps de quelques centimètres et posa ses mains le long de sa nuque chaude, balayant les quelques cheveux qui lui taquinaient le bout des doigts. Et enfin, il l'embrassa, indifférent à l'agitation extérieure.

Oui, après tout, ils prendraient le prochain. Cela ne faisait rien car à cet instant, les bras de Draco serrés autour de sa taille, ses cheveux doux et soyeux glissants entre ses doigts et sa bouche amoureusement posée sur la sienne, il se sentait enfin entier. Oui, tout irait bien maintenant. Ils étaient réunis.

.

**FIN**

.

.

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour ma part, malgré que je n'ai pas gagné le concours, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'ai déjà une suite qui me trotte dans la tête mais je préfère achever ma première histoire « Mon Maître d'école » avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. _

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt ! _


End file.
